race4speedfandomcom-20200213-history
Marc Stwerka
Marc Stwerka (born 30 January 1996) is a German simracer who started his career in 2011. Born in Germany during the era of the great Michael Schumacher, Stwerka was early interested in various racing series. His simracing career began in early 2011 with participating as a guest driver in several series'. After these guest appearences he founded his own simracing league named 'F1 International Racers' with his teammate Robert Moch. Simracing Career After one patchy year, F1 International Racers was renamed to 'F1 International Racing League' due to making a new deal with the Italian Gino Caldirola by merging their leagues. Stwerka was able to perform a solid season without a racing victory, but with the most fastest laps. He finished 9 times on the podium in 20 races and took the 3rd place in the Drivers' Championship. 2013 started really well for him with 3 wins in 6 races, but the season was cancelled after another deal was made with Michael Merkers to swap all the drivers to DLM Racing e.V. Stwerka did not race again in 2013. After thinking about retiring from simracing, he took the chance to found a new team on his own and also participate with this team in the FormelDRL DLM. The same year he joined Race4Speed to drive in the GP3 Series. Both seasons were pretty successful by finishing 11 of 26 races on the podium and taking a 3rd and a 5th place in the general standings back home to Germany. In 2015 he left the GP3 Series to join the WTCC DLM, which was splitted into 2 seasons, each of them half a year. After 30 races at all there were 20 wins, 11 poles, 20 fastest laps and incredible 29 podium finishes with earning 2 drivers' and 2 constructors' championships within 9 months. His second FormelDRL DLM season was good, not brilliant, but really good finishing 4th in general postion, but earning his 3rd constructors' championship in that year with his own team. After an outstanding year Stwerka decided to leave the DLM Racing e.V. as a driver and came back to Race4Speed to enter the GP1 Series. Early in the year it was clear that Stwerka would be the driver to beat. He finally saved the drivers' championship after 16 and the constructors' championship after 17 of 20 rounds. He was able to get 10 wins, 10 pole positions, 13 fastest laps and 14 podium finishes in the end of the season. The 2017-I GP1 season began just like the 2016 one ended up and was even more powerful than the year before. Stwerka took part in 27 races and dominated the whole season from the beginning to the finale to win 16 of 30 races, taking 9 of 10 pole positions, 24 of 30 fastest laps and 23 of 30 podium finishes by also not participating in 3 races. He will defend his 2nd championship during the 2017-II season beginning with the Bahrain Grand Prix on August, 6th. Racing record Career summary FormelDRL DLM (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) WTCC DLM (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) GP1 Series (Races in bold indicate pole position; races in italics indicate fastest lap) * D.C. = Drivers' Championship position * T.C. = Team' Championship position * F/L = Fastest Laps Category:Driver Category:GP1 Category:GP3